Where the Magic Happens
'Where the Magic Happens''' is the fourteenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot The episode starts off with the team chasing Aggergor in order to stop him from escaping. Getting a head start, Aggregor runs into a mystical doorway that opens a portal to another dimension. Aggregor says the spell, and crosses into a new world. Once reaching near the portal to follow him, Gwen feels slightly unwell holding the team back and allowing the door to close. Trying to read the spell on the door way, Gwen fails to open the portal, saying the wrong incantation. Wistfully, Gwen convinces Charmcaster to help her and they all enter a mystical dimension called Yawa Tobsic, also known as Legerdomain. Coming into this world that flows of magic, Gwen feels uncontrollably stronger and tends to get slight aches along the way. Charmcaster gives out that this world appears to be her and Hex's home world and that she and him were sent to earth by her father, who died in a war against a villainous alien named Addwaitya along with the enslavement of their people. This, carried a huge burden on Charmcasters shoulders, which was a reason for her evil ways. After battling a few creatures from the land, they end up having to get to the Alpha Rune, a strong magical relic, from the evil tyrant Addwaitya before Aggregor gets to it. Gwen and Charmcaster work together several times, and form a bond of friendship as Gwen learns more of Charmcaster's past and motives. In the end, the team battle Addywaitya, but are defeated by him. Aggregor ends up attacking Addywaitya and winds up with the Alpha Rune, which appears to be another part of the Map of Infinity. Suddenly, a remarkable amount of creatures begin to attack the group. Charmcaster helps Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to escape but willingly leaves herself behind in Legerdomain, vowing to save her home world and free her people. Major Events * Gwen asks Charmcaster for help the team to survive in a magical dimension. * Charmcaster stayed behind to free her people * Aggregor gets the third piece of the Map of Infinity. * Gwen and Charmcasters seem to have a slight friendship as Gwen cared about the fact that she was left in there. * Charmcaster becoming good in this episode Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Charmcaster *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Aggregor(Minor Apperance) *Addwaitya(First appearance) Aliens used * Fourarms * Jetray * Cannonbolt * Chromastone * Humungousaur * Ultimate Humungousaur Quotes *'Charmcaster': Stay with me, things are not as they appear. *'Gwen': Seriously though, there's so much mana here, it makes my teeth ache. *'Charmcaster': (sigh) I get it okay? You're a natural, I studied my whole life and you pick up my spell book and you're instantly out magic-ing me. *'Kevin': You're not even in her league. She's an Anodite. *'Gwen': See, what you call magic is powered by mana or life energy- *'Charmcaster': You dont know anything, you're not even a real sorceress, you're an-an...idiot savant! *'Gwen': (getting angry) What did you say?? *'Kevin': I'm pretty sure it was an insult, but you won't do it again cause words have power. Isn't that right 'Caroline'? *'Charmcaste'r: Oh please, you actually think I told you my secret, true name? *'Kevin': Sometimes I forget that other people lie too. (chuckles) Trivia *This is the fifth time where two deadly enemies unite, but each time was a different situation: In Grudge Match, when Ben and Kevin reluctantly joined together to save their lives and escape the ship; In Alone Together, where Ben and Reinrassic III team up to get off a planet they accidentally teleported to; In Ghost Town, where Vilgax enlists the help of Ben, Gwen and Kevin to help him defeat Zs'Skayr who won his world and in Trade-Off, where Kevin and Darkstar unite to seek an alien artifact called Dominus Librium, in order to return to their normal forms. It is also to note that this is only the second time that this union makes the enemy into an ally, the first being with Reinrassic. *When Ben turns back from Ultimate Humongousaur, he doesn't turn back to Humongousaur then Ben, he just turns back to Ben. *Charmcaster's father's called Spellbinder. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Map of Infinity story arc Category:Article stubs Category:Cleanup